


Feather of Save Party

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: From a game I played in college. I was hecked for so many sessions for purchasing Quaal's feather token for an anchor when the ocean was over 300 miles away. I made a vow to put the token to good use and I did.





	Feather of Save Party

“What is this? Why is this feather fifty gold?” MkVennia asked the shopkeeper.

“That’s because this is a feather token. It will turn into a two ton anchor when you say the command word.” The proprietor said.

“I’ll take it!” MkVennia said. “And the fire flask.” 

“Do you even know what an anchor is?” Rina, the part sneak, asked her tall friend.

“No, but It might be useful.” MkVennia smiled back.

“It’s a waste of money,” Muttered Helena, the party’s cleric. “We should have never given the barbarian money.” She stomped out of the shop.

“Don’t listen to her, you just come from a...different culture.” Rina said.

“And she’s a noble, so they all think they are better than everyone.” The sorceress Lydia said.

“Aren’t you a noble?” MkVennia asked. Lydia just smiled and sauntered out. 

 

A week of travel and an ambush later and the party was finally closer to its goal. Rather than killing all of the cultists, who dissolved upon death, MkVennia had been able to knock one out without killing him. 

“I get to interrogate him, he’s my prize.” MkVennia said.

“I’m better at it, in every way.” Rina said. She swung her hips as if to accentuate her point to her rather flat friend.

“I can compel him magically, which is faster.” Lydia ma Hon said. The three of them continued bickering for a few moments before Helena came over with a rock in her hands.

“He gave me this and the command word. It will take us right to their base, which he says is in town. Are you about done?” The bickering trio looked at her. “You three are taking this to their base, remember the plan.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rina waved a hand. “Get in, get out, tag the place, don’t get tagged.” She grabbed the stone. “You guys ready?” MkVennia and Lydia grabbed the stone as well.

They stood there for a few minutes.

“The command word?” Helena rolled her eyes. She spoke it outloud and with a pop, the trio was gone. 

They reappeared in a large, dungeon-like cellar. There were alcoves in three of the walls. There was a large altar in the middle of the room. The final wall had a set of stairs leading up. There were also two figures. A man in plate armor with a longsword and a woman in a ruffled dress. The woman let out a shriek of terror.

“I’ve got the shrieker.” MkVennia called out. She ran forwards, tumbling under a swing from the longsword. With a fluid motion, she stood and delivered a palm strike to the woman’s chin, knocking her out. Spinning on her heels, she went to deliver a two handed sring to the swordsman, but the air was empty. He was dead on the ground, a knife hilt sticking out from under his chin. 

“Getting slow dear.” Rina teased. They walked over to the stairs and started sneaking up. It was a circular stairwell that revolved three times before coming to a door. 

“Hold on, I have something.” Lydia fished out a potion she was adamant was flight. Quaffing it, she sputtered and started to shrink. When her body was done transforming, a poodle stood where Lydia had before.

“Great, now everyone will think we consort with demons.” MkVennia muttered. She pushed her way to the front. “Slow or fast?” 

“The only way I ever go.” Rina smirked back. MkVennia smiled and burst through the door.

“There they are are! Arrest the cultists!” They heard a familiar voice shout. “Look, they openly consort with demons!” It was the cult leader. The cultists were dressed as guild members and workmen, while there was a huge force of town guards around as well.

******************************************************************************************************  
(Out of Game)

Me: Hey, DM, does the law of conservation of momentum apply to objects that are summoned or transformed?

DM: In what way?

Me: If I throw something and transform it into something with more mass, does its velocity lower?

DM: Since it is magic summoning the object, I will rule that momentum is not conserved.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
In a moment of desperation, MkVennia got a stroke of inspiration. Praying it would work, she slotted the feather into one of her throwing stars and aimed for the cult leader. It was a perfect throw, the best she had ever made.

“Cowabunga!” She yelled. Instead of a small disk of metal soaring through the air, a two ton anchor appeared. It demolished most of the cult members and town guard, as well as the wall behind it leading into the town square, and the fountain in the square. “Time to show me how fast you are little RIna.” All three of them sprinted for the new exit to the building. 

“Get the demon, kill it!” The cries came from the cultists and the guards. MkVennia looked back to see Lydia disappear under a pile of bodies. Taking out the alchemist’s fire, she slammed it into the pile, setting everyone on fire. Heedless of the fire, she reached in and pulled out a smoldering poodle. Throwing a cloak over the dog, she bundled it up and ran after Rina. 

As they sprinted to the edge of the town, they came across the rest of the party. RIna continued sprinting out of the town. MkVennia started to follow, then backpedaled to Helena. 

“Feather. Of waste. Money? Feather. Of. save party.” SHe gasped between breaths before continuing to sprint out of the town.


End file.
